Telematics involves the integrated use of communications and information technology to transmit, store and receive information from telecommunications devices to remote objects over a network. A telematics device can be used to monitor an asset (e.g., a vehicle) such as by employing a global positioning system (GPS), sensors, and other hardware and software to track information regarding location of the asset, status of the asset, and/or the like.